The Promise in a Kiss
by Elly3981
Summary: A replay of the Delita and Ovelia scene at the ruins of Zeltennia Castle's church with a slightly steamier twist Rated R for slight sexuality


**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from FFT and am not making any money off of this fanfic (although that would be nice ^_^). I am simply writing it for my amusement only (and yours too) Oh, and the lovely cover art is by Yuanchosaan of DeviantArt so please drop by her page and leave her a comment!**

**Warning!: This fic contains some material that may not be suitable for young audiences. ^_~**

**The Promise in a Kiss**

"So here you are... Everyone was looking for you." Ovelia looked up, turned in the direction of Delita's voice and saw him coming up the steps. "Something wrong?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he watched her intensely for a moment and then, trying to humor her and lighten the mood, rolled his eyes and gave a mock bow. "Oh, I shouldn't talk to a Princess in such a way." Ovelia shut her eyes and turned away.

"Stop it!"

"By your leave, your most gracious majesty…" he teased as he looked up and grinned playfully at her.

Ovelia, however, was not in the mood to be teased. "Please stop…" she said more quietly, not an order, but a plea. Delita realized that he was hurting her feelings rather then offending her.

"Sorry..." he said, stepping closer "I apologize."

Ovelia was silent a moment before suddenly asking "What are you going to do with me? I'm not Ovelia, you know. I'm worth nothing to you-not even worth keeping alive." She buried her head in her knees and sobbed quietly as Delita struggled for something to say, Teta's face filling his mind.

"Yes, you're not Ovelia," he said, turning away from her. "We don't know your real name or if you're a noble or a commoner..."

The princess gazed at his back for a moment. "What did my life mean all these years?" she wondered out loud, moving her head to gaze at the ruined wall. "Raised as a substitute?" She gave a mock laugh. "Ha, ha, amusing, isn't it? A princess must live her life quietly in a monastery away from the capital...I'd often wondered why only I had to live like that. But if my suffering would keep Ivalice in peace, then I thought I could endure it. What was all the grief and isolation I suffered for?" Tears began to roll down her face and she buried her head again.

"You and I are the same...," Delita began softly, "Miserable people forced to live false lives, always being used by someone. Try hard and you'll be rewarded they say..." he shook his head in disgust. "Lies" he snarled "...only those close to the top are rewarded without even trying. It's the way of the world. Most people have to act out the roles given them..." he trailed off, his voice wavering, and raised his fist in the air. "Then again, most of them haven't even noticed they're acting. No way I'd do that-I won't be used. I'll be the one using! Those who used me must pay for what they've done!"

Ovelia could hear the pain and betrayal in his voice as if it were her own and took the momentary pause to interrupt. "What will you do?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Trust me, Ovelia." he implored, turning to look at her and opening his arms. "I'll make a country worthy of you! I'll make your life shine-" he came closer, down on one knee by her side. "Let me guide you…" Ovelia didn't answer at first, another tear rolled down her face. Delita put an arm gently around her shoulders and she turned to gaze into his moss-colored eyes, now also misty with tears.

"Can I trust you?"

"I won't betray you" he promised "I swear by my dead sister, Teta-so please don't cry." Ovelia could not keep an astonished look from showing on her face. Could it be that she had misjudged Delita? Could it be that he was not the cold-hearted, back-stabbing monster she once thought him to be? Could it be that he actually cared for her? Caught completely off guard and not knowing how else to respond to his declaration, Ovelia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Delita was momentarily startled, but relaxed and pulled her close as they sat there in silence, holding each other, and feeling as if they were one and the same...

As he held the lovely princess in his arms, Delita began to feel very warm inside. It had been years since he felt this way. He defiantly did not think of Ovelia as just another woman with whom he'd like to dally, no different from all those who'd gone before. He remembered how he used to hold Teta like this to comfort her when she was upset or unhappy. With the exception of his cherished younger sister, no other woman had made him feel this protective; none other had tapped the surge of feeling she so effortlessly evoked. That, of all things, was what set her apart-that something she made him feel. She could arouse him effortlessly -in itself a shock- but it was that other emotion that came roaring through him simultaneously with the lust that was so new, so addictive.

It was certainly different- something he'd never felt before. It was if, in her innocence, she could reach into his soul and touch something innocent in there as well –something new, bright, something he never knew existed within him. Something no other had ever reached, ever touched. He was in danger and he knew it. And unfortunately, it was not the kind of danger he could fight off with his sword…

He wanted her, desired her. When Delita laid eyes on Princess Ovelia Atkasha for the first time, he was stunned, so stunned by her dazzling beauty that he nearly dropped his sword and forgot why he was sent to Orbonne Monastery in the first place. He captured her and made her his prisoner but over time, their roles became reversed in the one way he tried so very hard to prevent and failed. When he finally realized it, he tried to ignore it but that too resulted in failure. Then he decided that if he couldn't prevent or ignore it, then the best he could do was keep it a secret, a feat that sorely tried his temper. He recalled the times he spied some of the knights he had assigned to watch Ovelia flirt with her when they thought he wasn't looking, even going so far as to boldly refer to her as "their angel." He'd nearly erupted, so many times, nearly kicked them and the other yapping puppies away from her skirts and tell them to find their own angel. She was _his_. Of course, he wasn't going to let her know that. If Ovelia were to ever know the power she had over him, he would be forever at her mercy, his heart held in the palms of her delicate little hands…

As Ovelia pulled back slightly from their embrace, Delita found his gaze slowly drifting to her face, which held him, compelled him. Looking at her, he saw more then just the Princess of Ivalice. He saw a gentle, kind, and compassionate woman, a woman not unlike his sister. The soft blue of her eyes, like a misty sky, drew him, urging him to lose himself in their gentle depths. Her nose was straight, her brow wide, her complexion flawless. Her lips begged to be kissed –delicately bowed, soft pink, the lower lip full and sensual, they were made to be covered by a man's.

By his.

He knew he shouldn't. Every ounce of logic he possessed protested against it. Ovelia was a siren who could very well lure him to the rocks if he wasn't careful. She was a forbidden fruit that he would crave again and again once he tasted. But the temptation was too great and he found it impossible to resist. Before Delita could stop himself, he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

Delita meant to satisfy his curiosity, to see if her plump, rosy lips were as soft as they appeared to be. Ovelia gave a startled gasp at the unexpected intimacy and he took full advantage of the opportunity. He sucked on her bottom lip, teasing her, tempting her to open her mouth and allow him right of entry and permission to explore.

Ovelia didn't disappoint him. She made a soft sound of willing surrender, parting her lips, inviting him inside, silently entreating him to deepen the kiss. He complied, moving his lips on hers, kissing her harder, softer, then harder once more, testing her response, slipping his tongue past her teeth, investigating the sweet, hot interior of her mouth with practice finesse. She tasted sweeter then the sweetest honey and the finest wine he had ever tasted…

He traced the elegant line of her neck with the tips of his fingers, then tangled his fingers in her hair as he leisurely stroked the inside of her mouth in a provocative imitation of lovemaking. And while Ovelia may have been ignorant in the language of love, her body was certainly not. It recognized the ancient mating ritual and responded in kind. Her breasts plumped, the tips of them hardening into insistent little points, clamoring to be noticed, and the boldness of his kiss settled in the region between her thighs, causing an unrelenting ache for something she couldn't name –something she suspected _he_ would have no trouble recognizing or supplying.

Ovelia moaned softly, pressing herself against him in an effort to assuage the aching as she returned his kiss, following his lead, learning the taste of him, the thrust and parry of his tongue and the rasp of his teeth. Delita heard her soft moan and finally realized what he was doing. It took a lot of effort on his part, but he finally forced himself to break the kiss and pull back as he struggled to regain control of his raging desire. Suddenly bereft of his kisses, Ovelia looked at him in confusion and Delita silently berated himself for his reckless behavior.

What the hell did he think he was doing! How could he let himself take himself take advantage of the Princess of Ivalice, especially in a place where anyone could just walk in on them? Delita was thankful he managed to find the strength to keep himself from losing control and taking Ovelia then and there, in the ruins of Zeltennia Castle's church. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was caught in the process of seducing the princess. No one would blame Ovelia, of course; she was an innocent who didn't know better. He, on the other hand, had no excuse.

Closing his eyes, Delita slowly forced himself to relax. After he finally gained complete control of himself, he stood up, taking Ovelia with him. Putting her hand on his arm, he softly said "We must go now or everyone will notice we've been gone too long and come looking for us." Ovelia nodded in silent agreement, allowing the young knight to escort her back to Zeltennia Castle. Before they left the church ruins, he turned to her and said "You must promise not to tell anyone of our" -he searched for the right word- "intimacy."

Ovelia nodded in silent approval. "I promise" she murmured, suppressing a grin "It'll be our little secret."

**End…for now**

**Author's notes: So what do you think? I wrote this fic, borrowing an early part of the conversation between Delita and Ovelia from "Whistle in the Wind", by Kitarin, another writer, and adding my own twists and I intend to make yet another sequel to this fic to continue my mini-series of Delita/Ovelia romances. The next one "Surrender my Love" is coming up real soon so keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
